


Just Coincidence

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Chuck (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Computers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Government Agencies, Male Friendship, Mission Fic, Partnership, Past Relationship(s), Repressed Memories, Short One Shot, Vigilantism, assignments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch and Reese (though more one than the other) are somewhat hesitant to aid their newest Number. Not only will it bring up uncomfortable things in Reese's past, the commute is <em>horrific<em>!</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Coincidence

By Finch’s expression—rather, his lack of an expression—Reese knew. “New Number?” he prompted. His partner nodded but didn’t make any move to stand and limp over to their picture board as usual.

“Okay, so what’s different about this one?” Reese asked cautiously, watching for a twitch, a flicker of emotion on the still waters.

“It could just be coincidence…” Finch started slowly, causing Reese to huff quietly and approach. “…but I believe a CIA agent is already involved with our latest Number.”

Ouch. “Victim under their protection or perpetrator under their guard?” Reese asked, eyeing the empty board suspiciously. Taking the hint, Finch stood and retrieved the picture, setting it up for him to study. Reese’s eyebrows rose. Even from the picture, this man seemed…squirrely. 

“This is Charles Bartowski,” Finch announced. “He seems like a regular guy, though if we’ve learned anything from past undertakings it’s that looks can be deceiving. He works at a Buy More, has a medically-trained sister, and a ‘loving’ girlfriend. It’s her that I am concerned about. I’ve done some digging…” Finch trailed off, moving back toward his desk and strumming the keys to summon a file. “And I’ve I.D.’d his girlfriend as Sarah Walker.”

Reese’s step faltered just a little as he came around to stand at the back of Finch’s chair and caught sight of her. “Your hunch was right, Finch,” he proclaimed reluctantly. “She’s CIA.” At Finch’s questioning glance, he confessed, “I worked with her briefly. At the time she used a different alias, but that’s definitely her.”

“Then I would assume that our Number is her cover,” Finch decided. “Would you say that makes him the victim?”

Reese glanced back at the Number’s photo, the meek expression and wide eyes that might suggest screaming as the best possible solution to a situation. 

“He’d probably be the victim either way,” Reese mused. 

Finch half-shrugged in agreement. “Then I suppose it’s worth the commute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the POI and Chuck bandwagons, I know *hides in shame*
> 
> DON'T GIVE ME SPOILERS! But please comment and tell me what you thought of this little thing :D


End file.
